A Brief Respite
by Lux-9
Summary: Lightning and Caias brawl in the city of Valhala-again. However, something out of the ordinary occurred when Noel, Serah and Mog! -.-  travel to Valhalla as they witness the two warriors act rather...differently this time. A slight LightXCaius.


**A/N:** Final Fantasy XIII-2 ! ^o^ Excited? You bet your ass I am! ZOMG. I have developed this obsession with Caius! o.o Like- forserious! They keep switching his name around, so.. I'm not really sure what to call him D: .. But he sure is hawt. Hey u.u Only REAL mean wear feathers in their hairs- Justsayin!~

Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this story.

Coming to you~ From **Lux-9**, to all you lovelies!~ n.n ***heart***

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> I really wish, but [Square Enix]'s the name!~ n.n

* * *

><p><strong>A Brief Respite<span> . : . ~<span>**

She stood atop a tower.

Closing her eyes and taking in the lifeless air of Valhalla.

The rosy pink haired knight stilled her mind and ignored the constant bellowing of her hair and the sash of feathers against her bare thigh.

And Lightning listened closely for any abnormalities going on in Valhalla- her city- Etro's City.

Everything was irregular in Valhalla.

No living beings came about, and it was only Odin, Entro's legacy, and herself that were constantly present.

That's how she first saw it.

But then, she'd grown used to it.

It was anything but lively and populated like her former hometown, New Bodhum.

But she was no longer mortal, and people like her deserved to be isolated in an unworldly city like Valhalla.

However,-

Her eyebrows twitched.

The 24 year old woman listened at _his _steps from afar(thanks to her overly- sensitive hearing).

His countless visits weren't of something out of the ordinary, as well.

Slowly, she took a deep breath and drew her gunblade out.

Her eyelids opened halfway, and just as she predicted, he somersaulted on the far away tower across from her- drawing his weapon almost immediately after- facing her as he stood up.

Smug smirks crept their way across their lips.

She let out a bitter breath with his name; "**Caius.**"

And from her distance, she watched as he lip-synched her name, as well.

The rosy pink haired woman drew her sword to the gray skies above- outstretching her arm to limits- biting down on a battle cry.

She jumped- her weapon drawn.  
>She hissed; "Let's do this."<p>

For a brief moment, Caius stood on his toes, and marveled at the angry beauty of a warrior.

Lightning- donned in her valkyrie-like armor, is like a highly regarded legend you'd hear so much about from folklores.

An angel that escorts a fallen warrior to Heaven.

To Valhalla.

A purple flame emanated from his sword.

He jumped.

Everything moved slowly.

Lustrous white feathers flew away from the woman's sash, and danced wildly in the now strong winds.

Their swords clashed- a powerful and beautiful energy resonating from the two warriors.

'You're dead!' She'd yell at his face- only if the case were true, and only if he _could_ die...

The two warriors continued to clash at each other's swords as gravity angrily pulled at them.

Noticing so, Lightning glared at deep ground for a brief second before she kicked the man and snapped her fingers- electricity engulfing her form.

She dove at the ground- somersaulting to get a delicate landing on her feet.

The woman turned around and faced upward to find his sword inflamed with even more purple.

And he grinned as he aimed for the attack.

She readied her shield- scoffing at him pathetically.

His weapon glared at her as he neared.

And she inhaled as she quickly back flipped when he did land on his feet- his attack barely missing.

The purple haired man scoffed as she stood to glare at him; "Pathetic."

Only he knew it weren't true, for he and she were at an equal strength, sadly.

She scoffed back and drew her weapon out again- thinking of ways she could hurt him; 'if I can't kill 'im, then might as well make him suffer..._somehow_.'

She examined him- its a shame. If he weren't such an asshole, she'd actually come to respect him as a mighty warrior.

Also...

She'd finally admit that he's handsome(and attractive in possibly every single way).

"Shut up, _purple_."

She could not believe she said that.

And she could not register his facial expression as he paused with his weapon halfway outstretched. He drew his eyebrows and parted his lips.

'Wait..what?' The man tried to register what she just called him.

Lightning blinked- her face void of any emotions besides hatred and anger.

He squinted his amethyst eyes at her, then furrowed his eyebrows

Okay.

She's serious.

He shook his head and shrugged it off; "How absurd..." He said- taking his battle stance, which she mirrored.  
>"And besides..." He continued.<p>

Lightning inhaled as he dove at her and she blocked his attack with her sword- he glared at her; "**ONLY REAL MEN WEAR PURPLE!**" He finished in a rather defensive manner.

'Serious?' She arched an eyebrow at him- too confused to laugh at how pathetic that sounded.

They parted due to a powerful reflect of the two swords, and he and Lightning both let out heavy breaths- smirking.

"A real man?" She asked- her eyebrow still furrowed.  
>She scowled; "I'll let you know when I see one."<p>

With that, he grit his teeth and dueled with her for another round.

'So... We're insulting each other now rather than throwing off sarcastic compliments at each other's moves.'

He grinned, his foot meeting at her protected abdomen and kicking her afar.  
>'Two can play at this game...'<p>

She let out an; "Eh.." as she steeled herself to her feet and kept a steady stance.

"Your hair." He started- arching his eyebrows.

She turned her head towards his.

"...is _pink_." He finished.

She scoffed; "Oh, so you're _not _as colorblind as I thought." '...by wearing that get-up' she continued in her mindset.

He smirked smugly; "That's an awfully feminine color for someone like _you_."

She shot her eyes open; "What's that supposed to mean?"

He smirked and let out a; "Hmph."  
>"I think the reason is far too vaguely obvious, my <em>dear<em> Lightning~"

He chuckled and drew his sword out again as she let out an angry cry and came at him.

As they continued to spar like cats and dogs, they kept throwing insults at each other.

* * *

><p>"What's with all the hair feathers? Had a little run-in with the chocobos?" She asked- all the while kicking his and her own ass.<p>

He'd scoff and come up with a bigger insult; "Why don't you go and woo that 14 year old boyfriend of yours?"

And she'd be angrier.

"Millions of fangirls don't lie, Farron!~"

"Screw you!"

And the fight goes on.

Buildings collapse.

Odin comes to the rescue.

"Odin!" She calls out.

Seeing so, Caius glared; "Oh no, you don't- Bahamaut!" He'd call out to his Chaos Bahamut.

"Its snack time!"

And thus, the warriors clash at each other rather...violently, and so do their Eidolons.

* * *

><p><strong>On a tower that is yet intact...<strong>

Noel and Serah teleported.

Oh, and that Moogle, as well.

"Kupo!" The moogle cried out.

"For Etro's sake, shut up! For _one_ minute!" Noel clenched an angry fist intimidatingly at the plushy-like creature.

"Kupo!" It hid behind Serah's back.

"Noel!" She hissed at him as she hugged the Moogle; "Stop being so mean to Mog!"

The brunette grit his teeth; "I haven't slept for DAYS! And I've been using way too much of my strength to keep_ you_ alive(because your fiancé was too busy doing Etro knows what) and whenever I _try_ to keep my sanity intact(and beat the loneliness), this damned Moogle just has to go all 'Kupo!' 'Kupo!' every 5 seconds!" The young man mocked the creature as he rolled out his tongue at it.

The Moogle bowed its head in shame, letting out a low; "Kupo..."

"Oh! And I don't like _you_, either!" He hissed at it.

Serah looked around the city in awe; "Where are we?" She changed the subject.

Noel stopped making irritating childish sounds at the Moogle and looked back at Serah; "We're in Valhalla." He answered- letting out a tired sigh.

She tilted her head to the side; "Valhalla?"

Noel blinked; 'Seriously?'  
>"That's where Etro's shrine is." He continued- hoping he'd burst her "thinking" bubble.<p>

Serah arched an eyebrow.

'You've gotta be kidding me...'  
>"Its where your sister is!" He exclaimed at her.<p>

Serah shot her eyes open and blinked; "REALLY?"

He face-palmed.

Serah clenched a fist in a readied manner; "Let's go, Noel! We have to get sis and change the future!"

As he looked at her, she nodded.

He sighed; "Let's..."

"Kupo!" Mog jumped.

At this, Noel shot him a death glare, which caused the Moogle to shut up and cower in fear.

The pair suddenly heard a loud crash resonating from nearby.

Serah shrieked and clung to Noel; "What was that?"

"Kupo!" Mog snuggled to Serah in fear.

At this, Noel began to hate Snow.

But it won't do him any good since he can finally get back to his own world and won't deal with insanity in his lonesome.

The strikingly blue eyed male parted from the young pink haired woman and asked her to wait as he'd go navigate on what the hell is going on.

As Noel knelt down on the tower's edge to take a peek, he witnessed the unbelievable.

The tall Chaos Bahamut master took in two rough punches on the face from Lightning before he grinned wolfishly; "My turn!" and he held her by her bare upper arms and roughly pushed her against a building's exterior- where the walls started to crack beneath her.

The 24 year old Farron let out a groan as the man aimed a punch to her face.

Their weapons were tossed around somewhere and she felt semi-vulnerable.

She'd also lost her shield.

'Damnit...' She bit her lower lip in frustration.

The man grinned.

She gasped, and not realizing what came over her,

The woman pushed herself off of the wall onto him.

Her face on his face.

Their lips connected.

Caius shot his eyes open; 'What the...?'

Noel shot his eyes open- letting out a gasp.  
>He cupped a hand over his mouth to keep quiet.<br>'Oh shi-'

"Noel. Is everything okay?" Serah asked worriedly.

Noel shot the younger Farron a quick glance before turning to watch the two warriors collide in a fierce fight- or something much more.

Taking that as an opportunity, Lightning kneed her rival's groin with her full-metal knee caps, then backhanded his face(with her gauntlets!).

Caius shot his eyes open and cupped his hands over his groin; "You...bitch." He seethed- almost losing balance and falling against his back in agony.

Even with that armor he's wearing, no man could survive that.

The woman smirked and let out a; "Hah!" Before tackling him to the ground.

The dark purple haired rival let out a grunt before his hands found their way around her hips and picked her up with his full strength as he shakily stood up.

'Damn...is she heavy.' He thought to himself- wondering how far he could toss her.

But she just had to snake her legs around his waist.

"Lightning -" He started but stopped as he and she both paused at the feel of sudden movement nearby.

(Again, thanks to _their_ overly sensitive hearing+senses)

Lightning, a fist still at Caius' bold cheek, glared up at a tower nearby and squinted her eyes for further inspection.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"Who goes by there?" He asked in unison with her.

Noel let out a defeated; "Damnit..." before he stood up- waving his hand out sheepishly; "H-Hai there..."

Serah came rushing in by Noel's side and looked down at her sister and her rival whom were in a rather...suggestive position.

She shot her pale blue eyes open; "S-Sis?" -tilting her head to the side.

As Lightning was about to address her younger sister(and ask her why Snow isn't with her instead a shorter/thinner and attractive companion), her attention was suddenly elsewhere.

Mog came by the younger pair's side, and bowed its super sized head in greeting; "Kupo!"

"What's with the Moogle?" Kaias asked- voicing Lightning's exact thoughts.

Lightning looked at him in a casual/professional manner; "Don't know. I personally prefer Chocobos."

Kaias nodded his head; "Ditto."

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Noel yelled at the top of his lungs to be heard.

Lightning got off of Caius as he finally set her down.

"That's Noel Kreiss." Her rival stated.

"Yeah. He's an o-kay guy, I guess. Doesn't find his way with my nerves like Snow does. But, if he does anything to Serah, then I'm going all commando on his ass and I'll hand 'im to you so you can feed him to that weak Bahamut of yours." Lightning exclaimed back.

Caius choked out a scoff; "Weak? Lightning, please. We all know how much my Bahamut outweighs that unicorn of yours!"

Lightning widened her eyes to a glare; "Its is NOT a unicorn! Its a God in horse form!"

"What difference is that from a unicorn?" He drew his sword out- mirroring her.

And the two went back to a brawl of the centuries.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill myself. I am seriously going to kill myself." Noel paced around in circles on the tower's roof.<p>

"Kupo?" The Moogle tilted its head in concern.

"I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!" And the brunette took off chasing behind the Moogle.

Serah let out a pout and clutched her necklace- pouting; 'Why do all the men in my life have to have issues, then wind up running away?' (Like Snow!)

She inhaled and turned towards Noel, whom was already threatening to stab the flying, pancake-faced creature with his survival knife; "Noel!"

She ran after the man before he completely loses it- all which seems foolish now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How was it? n.n Short? (._.) Yeah.. I know, sorry. I know, it sounds like something written by someone who's too high off of shrooms -.- ~ Going from this serious mood to suddenly humorous. But hey! Entertainment is entertainment! n.n

Oh yeah... o.o I've watched this demo gameplay before of FFXIII-2 where Mog stated that he liked Serah more than Noel. Okay.. Mog's an annoying ho. I wonder how I'll cope with that white turd in the game T.T Like... Why go around chirping "Kupo" ? Are you an effing Pokemon? Bitch. Puh-leaze u_u ~ (PKMN ftw!)

Lawl. Poor Serah- BUT POOR NOEL! XD He's the ONLY survivor from the future AND He came back in hopes of changing things around... ***sobstory*** :c I wonder if he'll end up disappearing like Tidus in FFX.. (._.)

So... n.n

What'd you think about Light and Caius' interactions? I think Lightning just got bored of seeing him so many times and fighting him etc etc that she decided to start poking fun at him- daring he'd do the same!~ XD  
>But I think if they could, u_u they'd be great pals...~<p>

Anyway! ^o^

**R E V I E W !~ x"3**

**PS. **The title of the story was chosen as an irony of sorts(Its also the name of one of the tracks in FF13) ^-^ Thanks for reading!~


End file.
